Spaghetii
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Oneshot. HiyoshiXJirou. Hiyoshi takes Jirou out for dinner, but does he really like what they're eating? For The Crack Penguin! Gomen if the summary is bad.


DAS: I'm finally done with this story! XD For The Crack Penguin (I'm so sorry it took long!)

Pair: HiyoshiXJirou  
Prompt: Spaghetii (I hope it's spelt right -sweatdrop-)

Disclaimer: Doesn't own PoT, only her belongings.

* * *

"Sugoi! Arigatou for treating me to dinner, Hiyo-kun!" Jirou was practically bouncing in his seat. His kouhai was being so nice to him lately. 

"Yeah... your welcome..." Hiyoshi mumbled as he poked at his spaghetii with his fork.

Jirou happily twisted his fork into his spaghetii and took a bite then - looking over at Hiyoshi - frowned, and swallowed.

"Meh Hiyo-kun, you don't look very happy!" Jirou twisted his fork and took another bite. "You haven't touched your spaghetii."

Currently resting his chin on his hand, Hiyoshi stared at the plate infront of him and sighed. "Do you want it?"

The blond boy shook his head. "No! You have to eat too!"

"I'm not that hungry," Hiyoshi continued to stare at his food.

"C'mon!"

"No, I don't-" But the ninja boy was cut off when a forkful of spaghetii promptly was shoved into his mouth.

He blinked.

Jirou grinned, pulled the fork out of Hiyoshi's mouth, and twisted some more spaghetii onto it.

"Good?"

Hiyoshi hesitated, then chewed and swallowed.

"Why'd you do-?!" the boy was once again silenced by another forkful.

"Are you gonna eat now or do I have to keep feeding you?" another grin.

"N-no... I can eat myself..."

Jirou could've sworn he saw a blush on the boy's face. But he shrugged it off and continued eating.

Hiyoshi twisted his fork in his spaghetii and brought it to his mouth only to have it cease and lowered back to the plate.

Jirou narrowed his eyes and set down his current forkful, pouting.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing..."

"Does the spaghetii taste bad?"

"..."

"You don't like spaghetii, do you?"

Hiyoshi sighed once again. "Yeah..."

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Because... I thought you liked it..."

Jirou stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Hiyoshi growled.

"It's nothing. Just that you hate spaghetii!"

"Yeah?! What's so wrong about that?!"

Jirou wiped away a laughter tear.

"No, it's just... I don't like it either."

Hiyoshi sat there for a moment.

"Then why did you eat it?"

"Because I thought it'd make you happy since you invited me."

"..."

"You know, now we have something in common!"

"What's that?"

"We don't like spaghetii!" Jirou cheered.

Hiyoshi blinked.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no!"

"... You get angry too easily, Hiyo-kun."

Hiyoshi crossed his arms and looked down at his plate.

"Hey."

Hiyoshi looked up.

"Let's go somewhere else!" Jirou jumped out of his seat, ran to the other side of the table and grabbed Hiyoshi's arm, dragging him out of his seat.

"I can walk fine by myself!" Hiyoshi protested, trying to pry his arm out of the blond's grip.

"See," Jirou yanked the boy toward him so that they were face to face.

Hiyoshi could feel his senpai's hot breath on his face.

"Angry too easily," Jirou placed his lips on his kouhai's.

Hiyoshi could feel the blood rush to his face.

A moment later, the two pulled away from each other.

"How was it?" Jirou grinned.

Hiyoshi made a somewhat disgusted face.

"Tastes like spaghetii."

* * *

DAS: Again, sorry Crack Penguin if I took too long! I might make another one with Fuji and Kirihara... but yeah. I'll accept requests for one-shots and stuff. Oh! Please review! Hehehe... gomen nasai if it's not that good... 

-O-w-a-r-i-

PS: I'm thinking of typing a multi-chapter story but I need an opinion if I should do it or not... Here's what the summary might be...

'Seigaku and Hyoutei go on a camping trip in the woods. They find a strange compass with a note. Vampire compass? "I can't believe you guys believe in "vampires," geki dasa," Shishido scoffed. But why does it keep pointing at Oishi?'

It's probably, in the words of Shishido, geki dasa. I might change the summary a bit if I do put it up, but I need some opinions. And if you have some ideas of what I could put in, I'll use them and gladly give you credit.


End file.
